Socks and Obsessions
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: Who knew that the topic of socks and obsessions could lead to a kiss? More Channy! One-Shot


* * *

**Socks and Obsessions**

A One-Shot by: -FacelessxAuthor-

* * *

Sonny Munroe was idly walking around Condor Studios, not really caring where she ended up. Well, as long as it wasn't the _Mackenzie Falls _set, then she was okay.

_Mackenzie Falls _was _So Random!_'s rival. They were the only two shows that filmed in Condor Studios--which was owned by the incredibly rich and harsh Mr. Condor. Sonny giggled under her breath when she remembered how Chad Dylan Cooper had been very close to being fired for calling Mr. Condor's daughter a brat. Although, it was very, very true, it wasn't a good thing to say to Mr. Condor's face.

She smiled as she also remembered their "fake date."

Sonny had asked Chad himself to go on a fake date with her so they could get back at James Conroy. James Conroy was maybe a bigger jerk than Chad, which was a very hard thing to pull off. James always wanted what he couldn't have. And, even if he was amazingly cute, he was _harsh_. In his own words, he "dumped . . . from a distance." Which mainly meant simply texting his current date when he spoted another cute girl.

James had tried his charm on Sonny, which had worked until he sent flowers to Tawni. Ironically, Tawni had been James's ex-girlfriend. So, Tawni and Sonny had both decided to trick James and dump him, which never happened to him.

She laughed.

The sound of Sonny's heels clicked loudly in the bright, yellow hallways.

She spotted Chad (jerkthrob _King_), walking towards here. He had on that boasting smirk that he always wore on his "perfect" face. Sonny rolled her eyes, already irritated by simply the sight of him.

When he was about to pass her, he stopped and put his hand on her barearm. She resisted gasping as a shock of electricity flowed up her arm. "Hey, Munroe." He smirked smugly as he stopped to look down at her feet. "Nice socks." He laughed his signature Chad Dylan Cooper laugh.

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh, shut up, Cooper."

He laughed again, his blue eyes sparkling. "I'm just saying! I've never seen such . . . bright socks."

She raised an eyebrow. "Could that be considered a compliment?"

Chad shrugged. "Sure, if you want it to be."

Sonny laughed this time. "Well, then thanks." She smiled and looked down at her neon green and neon orange socks which pooled around the top of her heel-boots. "Neon socks are my new . . . obsession, you could say."

"So very intresting. I just _love _to hear about your obsessions." Chad told her sarcastically.

"You're such a jerk." Sonny said.

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm _not_ jerk, then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Be _nice_?" Sonny sarcastically remarked and turned her body to fully face him. "Really, Chad, it isn't that hard."

He sneerd at her, then quickly smoothed his face into his I'm-so-perfect-that-I-can-do-anything expression. "Fine, then: what other obsessions do you happen to have?"

She laughed. "Do you seriously want to know?" A light blush coloured her cheeks as she thought of her most current obsession.

He glared, "I'm trying to be 'nice.' Don't laugh at me! Chad Dylan Cooper does not get laughed at!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Now, tell me!" Chad's voice was filled with anger and his body was pressed against hers, backing her up against the wall.

"It's you!" She blurted without thinking. She blushed furiously and turned her head away, just realized that he was pressed against her. _Oh, God . . ._she thought, utterly embarassed and overjoyed. _Oh my goodness . . ._

He stared at her in shock. "_Me_?" He truly seemed surprised by this small piece of information.

"Yeah," Sonny mumbled, feeling like she could just _die_.

He smirked, the comment inflating his already large ego. "I'd say thanks, but there's something else I wanted to try."

Sonny cocked her head, confused. "What is i--?" He cut her off by crushing his lips with her own. Sonny gasped and twisted her fingers tightly in his flawless blond hair. _Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper, Chad Dylan Cooper . . . _she chanted in her hazy mind.

_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny . . . Oh, Sonny . . . _Chad's head spun and filled with pictures of Sonny. His hands pressed against the wall on either side of her face.

"You traitor!" Zora's voice screeched from some where in the air vents. "SONNY MUNROE IS A TRAITOR!"

Chad and Sonny didn't hear, completely caught up in their own blissful world.

* * *

**There is another Channy one-shot for everyone. :D This was fun! I may write more at some point...sometimes. :D**

**Lisa enjoys reading.  
-FacelessxAuthor-**


End file.
